Liam and Annie
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Liam and Annie loved each other. They'd been a couple on and off for so long… They'd gone through rough times, broke up, and were now finally on speaking terms again. One night Annie showed up at Liam's bar…


**90210 : 'Liam and Annie'**

**SUMMARY**

Liam and Annie loved each other. They'd been a couple on and off for so long… They'd gone through rough times, broke up, and were now finally on speaking terms again. One night Annie showed up at Liam's bar…

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link).

**Date :** February 2012

As always I own nothing…

* * *

><p>Annie and Liam had been together on and off for years. They'd broken up months ago after his proposal when he finally came back in town. She had felt that something was different and the proposal didn't feel natural to her. She had refused to marry him and he didn't take it well. Not at all.<p>

Then, there was the accident. When it happened Annie had felt something. She knew she had feelings for him again. Liam was hurt and in the hospital. She couldn't bring herself to go see him. She didn't know what to say. She felt responsible.

But it was last month. And last month was old news already when you were a teenager.

Tonight she was at his bar and he was looking sexy, like always. She loved it. He was the reason women were showing up at his bar. That and because of his recent photoshoots, ads, and all that sexy stuff.

On his side of the bar he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He wasn't even trying to hide it.

"You're gonna get blind," Dixon whispered but Liam barely noticed.

Annie was drinking coffee. It was quiet for once. Not too many people around. Liam came on the other side of the bar and asked if he could sit next to her. She nodded.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said.

"Thanks," she blushed.

She was wearing a red dress. She looked really good.

"I just grabbed the first thing I found," she lied.

The truth was, she would always take the time to choose the right clothes when she knew she was going to see him. And tonight was no exception. She had tried on so many dresses before picking that one.

"Do you want a drink or another coffee maybe?" he asked her.

"Thanks, I'm good. I don't want to be up all night."

"Too bad, I was thinking about going for a walk on the beach. It's so beautiful tonight, the stars and all," he said.

Now she was smiling. Was it an invitation?

"Are you asking me to join you?" she wondered out loud.

"Would you be interested?"

"Of course."

She grabbed her purse and he locked up the bar before leaving. The night air was refreshing. It wasn't too cold or too warm, the weather was just perfect.

They walked for a while without talking because none of them knew what to say yet they were thinking the exact same thing. They sat down on the sand.

"I've been thinking about you lately," he said.

"Me, too."

"Annie, I still have feelings for you. I don't know how you feel about me but…"

"I still have feelings for you too!"

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"I was thinking that maybe, if you're up to it, we could give ourselves another shot," he said and crossed his fingers.

"I think we could," she said with a smile.

"I've missed you so much, Annie."

"I've missed you even more."

He put his arm around her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"I think I've been in love with you all this time. You've always been in my head, in my thoughts," he said.

"And when you asked me to marry you my heart was telling me to say yes," Annie explained. "But something just didn't feel right."

"I know what you mean. I'm sorry you felt that way. From now on I'll never leave you ever again. And I'll always be honest with you. No lies."

"No lies," she repeated.

"I want to be with you forever. I want to wake up to your beautiful smile," he said and gently touched her lips.

She blushed again and her smile grew bigger. Was this really happening? She felt happy and very emotional. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I love you, Annie," he said as he brought his face closer to hers.

"And I love you, Liam."

A tear rolled down her cheek and Liam wiped it away.

He placed his hands around her face and kissed her. It wasn't one of those small kisses but a big one. A passionate kiss. A kiss you couldn't fake. The real thing. They kissed for a long time before she had to stop him in order to catch her breath.

"Oh boy, I've missed that," he said.

"Me too!" She was breathing heavily.

He kissed her once more before heading back to his place. He lit some candles and put on some romantic music. He gently placed her on the bed and kissed her again.

"I'll never leave you, Annie!"

**THE END -**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) <strong>


End file.
